Partners
by StreepMirrenHargitay
Summary: Over-worked, over-stressed, tired, Olivia has a dream she'd rather she hadn't.


**Sorry I haven't updated my other story for like 5 months. I've kind of gotten lost with it a bit and lost inspiration. I know there is an ending out there just waiting for me to write but I have yet to find it. **

**Anyway, I got this idea from a post I saw on Tumblr (as you do) and I got bored on the way to a rugby match so this is what happened. It's a bit ambiguous (evil grin) but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

**Please review, it makes me happy :D**

It had been a particularly tough week. But then again when wasn't it? Luckily no children had been involved, that always cut deep. Although she had none of her own, Calvin still drifted through her mind, or one of Elliot's children when they were younger.

They had managed to catch a serial rapist on the upper east side and the entire squad was currently sat in silence filling out the paperwork.

Olivia yawned and downed the last dregs of her coffee. She looked over to the machine and contemplated a refill but her legs protested any movement. Setting the mug and her pen down, she dropped her head into her hands and allowed her eyes to close. Just five minutes she told herself, then another coffee, another hour or two of work and a Chinese before curling up in bed and sleep. Calm, dream-free sleep because she was too exhausted for another nightmare.

She was roused from her dozing by the sound of the chair opposite being moved. Thinking it was Nick, over to offer her another coffee, Olivia reached for her mug but stopped mid-stretch. It wasn't necessarily his aftershave she recognised, it changed every so often as his wife bought him a new bottle, but his natural scent. What made him him. Slowly, painfully slowly, Olivia opened her eyes. It seemed to take forever for them to open completely and focus on the face in front of her. Sat in his seat, pen in hand as if nothing had changed.

A frown formed as she tried to formulate the word she had wanted to say for so long. Why was everything suddenly so hard to do, she felt like she was trying to move through treacle.

"Elliot?" His head snapped up and suddenly everything was moving back to normal speed. He smiled the smile he only gave her at the end of a case, the one that reached his eyes and deep into her soul.

"Hey." His voice was soft and quiet, gliding over her like a warm blanket. She blinked, the frown deepening. Her mind was a mass of cotton wool, unable to comprehend what was happening, he was there but... It was almost as if he wasn't.

He stood, pushing his chair back and rounded his desk so he was leaning against hers. Slowly, she stood up so she was facing him. His arms reached out and enveloped her, her cheek pressing against his warm chest and her arms automatically wrapping around his waist. The entire world around her went quiet and all she could hear was the constant beat of his heart and the steady rhythm of his breathing.

The hug seemed to last forever and when he slowly pulled away, Olivia reluctantly released her hands from behind him. She stood up straight again, looking directly into his eyes, and smiled. He reciprocated with the smug grin she loved so much and placed both hands on her shoulders. Pulling her toward him, he leant down slightly so his mouth was directly next to her ear.

"What did you think would happen? That I was gonna leave my wife and kids for you?" A tear slipped slowly down her cheek as he continued, barely whispering so only she could hear, the squad room around her oblivious to anything out of the ordinary. "You spent the last fifteen years waiting, sitting opposite me, hoping that one day I'd look up and realise you were the woman I couldn't live without." He moved away, looking straight into her eyes and taking in the tears that now silently streamed down her face.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, he leant forward again and pressed his lips softly against hers. Pressing into them ever so slightly he kissed her before pulling away again. Stepping backwards, he left her in front of her desk and sat back down behind his own, picking up his pen and continuing with his paperwork.

Olivia's legs felt like they were moving through treacle again as she stepped back and down into her seat. Sitting there, she watched him scribble down whatever it was he had been busy writing until, through the fog that still enveloped her mind, she heard her name.

"Liv?... Liv?... Olivia?" Turning her head, she blinked and instantly her world turned black. As she tried to reopen her eyes, a blinding light attacked them. Suddenly, she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder and the voice came through slightly clearer. "Olivia?"

Finally, her eyes cooperated and opener fully, adjusting to the light of the squad room. The hand pressed down on her shoulder again and in response she sat up, realising her head had slipped from her hands to her elbows on the desk. She coughed slightly, her throat unexpectedly dry, before croaking out,

"Brian?" He moved into her field of view, helping her as she stood and stretched.

"Yeah it's me. You were out cold there babe." All Olivia could do was agree as memories of the dream floated back to her.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." She began to protest but turning back to her desk, she knew she wouldn't get anything else done so reluctantly, she grabbed her coat and purse and followed Brian. Waving a tired goodbye to the rest of the squad, Olivia continued out down the corridor and into the elevator. As the doors closed, Brian drew her close and pressed a soft kiss against the top of her head. Leaning into him and closing her eyes, Olivia felt a warm breath tickle her ear and the faint whisper,

"You were the woman I couldn't live without."


End file.
